Crazy
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: --"Maybe we're crazy" Link laughed as the Hero of Time stood up. "Probably"-- The Hero of Time visits the Hero of Twilight, at first to give him some advice. However, the conversation ends up taking a much darker turn. TP, Songfic.


_Diclaimer: I do not own LoZ, Either Linky OoT or Linky TP, Epona or the Triforce. What fun. I also do not own the song Crazy, its by Gnarls Barkley._

* * *

**Crazy**

* * *

Link rested his head on one of Epona's saddlebags, looking up at the stars. Midna was fast asleep in his shadow. It was odd, being home again in the thick of his quest. It didn't seem quite right. Unable to get comfortable in his bed, he had come outside to seek comfort in the stars.  
A high and lonely melody flowed through the treetops, almost as if it's notes had long been lost to time. As it grew louder, his sensitived ears twitched, and a figure appeared before him, playing a Ocarina, slightly transparent and ethereal. He wore a tunic almost identical to Link's own, but without the added chainmail. His hair was blonde like Link's, but parted in a different style, and his deep sapphire eyes were similar to his own bright cobalt ones. The figure sat down on a rock near Link. "Do you know who I am, Hero of Twilight?"

Link's ears twitched again at the use of that title. "You're the ancient hero Faron was speaking of. This is your tunic" he pulled the Hero's Bow from his back "And this is your bow." The figure chuckled. "Indeed they are. What Faron neglected to mention is that i'm also your great grandfather." Smiling at Link's wide-eyed face, he continued "Well, you didn't inherit that Triforce from no one. I'm the Hero of Time. Your house was once mine a century ago, when this village was the village of the Kokiri. Sometimes, I can still imagine their faces..." He drifted away into silence.

Link blinked. "So...Why are you here? How are you here?" The Hero of old perked up again. "This forest was where I was brought up and where I eventually left the mortal plain. So I can come here as spirit and still take my original form. I wanted to see how you were doing. After all, i've saved Hyrule once, I will do my part in saving it again." the Hero of Twilight nodded "I see...thank you."

He slumped down of the stone and leaned back against it. "I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind. There was something so pleasant about that place...even your emotions have a echo in so much space." The lonlieness of heroism was a slow and painful descent to insanity that every descendant of his would be afflicted with. That Triforce sealed their fate. The Hero sighed. "And when you're out there, without care, yeah, I was out of touch. But it wasn't because I didn't know enough. I knew too much." Sometimes, it was after the quest the insanity took its toll, most often, it was in the thick of the battlefield, joining the crazed souls in their bloodlust.

"Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Does that make me crazy? Probably..."

"And I hope that you're having the time of you're life" The Hero of Time said wistfully, remembering his youth. "But think twice, thats my only advice." He warned. The Hero of Twilight, knowing all too well the curse of the Triforce and the control of the Goddesses, laughed. "Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are? Haha, bless your soul. You really think you're in control." He sat up, looking at the past Hero.

"Well I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy, I think you're crazy, just like me" He shifted slightly and the Hero of Time sighed. So the child had already tasted the lure of madness. "My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb. And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them. Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun. And it's no coincidence I've come." the Hero of Twilight looked back to the stars "And I can die when I'm done."

The Hero of Time smiled sadly. "Maybe i'm crazy." and the Hero of Twilight laughed. "Maybe you're crazy." They laughed together "Maybe we're crazy"  
Link shrugged as the Hero of Time got up. "Probably."

* * *

_Author's Notes.  
This is such a awesome song. I was thinking, after listening to it for ages, "Hey, this really fits Twilight Princess Link", then that changed to "No, It really fits Ocarina Link," and finally "No, it fits them both." And this was born. If you're wondering why the Hero of Time is insane, go read Song of Madness. And yup, I do honestly believe that OoT Link is a direct relative of TP Link, and that Ordon is the Kokiri Forest. There is a WHOLE lotta evidence for it. Go insane protagonists! Everybody is more awesome when they're crazy._


End file.
